


a new face

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [226]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Ermin - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Armin hates gym, but then he sees the new substitute teacher, who also is only two years older than him.





	a new face

Armin stood out on the football field, really not looking forward to today’s gym lesson. Gym was already had enough as it was, but gym  _ outside  _ was the worst, especially football. He was to weak and scrawny for it, and did not like to tackle people. He may he 17 but he had the strength of a 12 year old. He would just get injured.

His class waited for their teacher on the field, but after a few minutes of him not showing up, a stranger appeared. He was of average height, had long black hair up in a man bun, and gray eyes. And he looked like he wasn’t much older than Armin, he just felt his heart skip a bit. Yes, he was handsome to say the least.

“Hey class, Mr Ackerman injured his leg and I’ll be your substitute for the month. I’m Mr Yeager, but you can call me Eren. Any questions?”

A student immediately raise his hand.

“Are you qualified to teach?”

“Yes. I’m a junior in college, and being a sub is part of my education.”

Senior? Damn he must be like 22, way too old for Armin. But he looked so young.

And, he must not have been the only one to think so.

“Junior? Aren’t you a bit young for that?”

Eren just laughed.

“Technically, yeah. I’m actually 19, but skipped a couple of grades, my dad used to homeschool me until I started high school. Then I graduated at 16. I can assure you, I know how to teach. And today is football, so now I’m gonna divide you into two teams.” he said, and then pointed at Armin. “You there, what’s your name?”

Armin’s cheeks turned bright red as the man pointed at him, actually talked to him. He had not expected that. He was way too gay for this.

“It’s… Armin.”

“Okay cool, nice to meet you. You’ll be captain for the first team.”

Okay, apparently he was captain now.

Well, he would try his best. After all, he wanted to impress Eren. He wasn’t that much older, so maybe he had a chance?

He hoped.


End file.
